cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brainiac
Brainiac is the unofficial designation of a rogue Coluan Cyber-contruct from the 31st century. Originating from the Earth-17 reality, the being traveled to the parallel Earth-38 dimension on several occasions to study its life forms prior to The Convergence. After the Convergence, it resided in Midway City posing as a grief counselor for The Birds of Prey. It serves as the overall main villain of Birds of Prey (series). Creation & Early Life At one point, it became stranded in the Earth-38 dimension. One hour prior to the destruction of Krypton in 1979, Brainiac bottled the capital city of Kandor, saving it and its 100,000 inhabitants from death. As revealed in Secret Six, Brainiac saved the Gotham City of Earth-2 by bottling it like Kandor and later situating the island city in New Jersey. As revealed in No Longer The Last, Brainiac, in its original form, released a restored Kandor into the desert outside National City in late 2020. As revealed in But Fear Itself, Post-Convergence After Amara's reshaping of reality, Brainiac took up residence in Midway City in late 2015 and posed as a grief counselor named Raven Turing. Birds of Prey Season 1 In Nothing To Fear, In No Hero, In Broken Arrows, In Changes, In Lay Down This Armor, In Family, In The Ruins, In Phase One, In Over It, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, In Nevermore, In Bury My Love, In Secret Six, In Can You Feel My Heart, In No Rest For The Wicked, In Eyes Shut, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Original Sins, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In Devils & Dust, In Sisters, Supergirl Season 3 In Lines, In A Luthor and a Super, In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In Nova Day, In The Swarm, In The House of Zod, In Framed, In The Fall of Kandor, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In Brain On Fire, In Mind Games, In Final Solution, In Krypton's Last Stand, Birds of Prey Season 4 In Not Easy, In Devil's Eyes, In Root Cause, The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 In Such Rage In Your Heart, Birds of Prey Season 5 In Fire Escape, In Decode, In The Battle Within, In Blood and Circuits, In God Mode, In Zero Day, In The Black Damn Canary, The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 In Brainiac Returns, In An Exercise In Futility, The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 In Have It All, In Worldkiller, Alternate Realities In the dystopia presented in The Road, In Crisis, Birds of Prey Season 6 In Death and the Maidens, In FlashCanary, In My Soul To Take, In So Much Suffering, In Thousand Eyes, In Infinite (BOP), In Centennial, In Broken Birds, In Breathe Into Me, Alternate Realities In Post-Apocalypse, Birds of Prey Season 7 In Whatever It Takes, Birds of Prey Season 8 In Paradigm, In Dance With The Devil, In Green Canary, Birds of Prey Season 9 In Blow Me Away, In Failure, In Breaking The Silence, In Without You, In Sooner Or Later, In Tear The World Down, In Crawl, In What A Piece Of Work Is Man, In Lights Out, In Everything Burns, Trivia * Brainiac is the Big Bad of Supergirl Season 3 and Birds of Prey Season 6. "She" also appears as a more neutral force in Supergirl Season 4. ** She is one of three primary antagonists in Birds of Prey Season 2 (with Scandal Savage] and Talia al Ghul (Earth 3), one of two main antagonists of Birds of Prey Season 3 (with Vladislaus Dracula), an anti-hero during Birds of Prey Season 4, and once again a recurring threat during Birds of Prey Season 5. * She is the only antagonist to appear in all nine seasons of Birds of Prey. ** Brainiac is also the only antagonist character to appear in both the series premiere and series finale. ** The character is the most-recurring villain in Birds of Prey (series), appearing in 68 episodes. Appearances * 68/135 (Birds of Prey) * 15/100 (Supergirl) * 7/60 (The Last Children of Krypton) * 90 (Total) (Birds of Prey S1) (10/17) * Nothing To Fear (as Raven Turing) * No Hero (as Raven Turing) * Broken Arrows (as Raven Turing) * Changes (as Raven Turing) * Lay Down This Armor (as Raven Turing) * Family (as Raven Turing) * The Ruins (as Raven Turing) * Phase One (as Raven Turing) * Over It (as Raven Turing) * The Ties That Bind (as Raven Turing) (Birds of Prey S2) (10/17) * The Things We Can't Outrun (as Raven Turing) * Nevermore (as Raven Turing) * Bury My Love (as Raven Turing) * Secret Six * Can You Feel My Heart * No Rest For The Wicked * Eyes Shut * Green Arrow & Black Canary * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (10/17) * Don't Fear The Reaper * Original Sins * Red Rain (possessing Lena Luthor) * Body & Soul (possessing Lena Luthor) * Trinity (episode) (possessing Lena Luthor) * Enemy Mine (possessing Lena Luthor) * Cry For Justice (possessing Lena Luthor) * Rise & Fall (possessing Lena Luthor) * Devils & Dust (possessing Lena Luthor) * Sisters (possessing Lena Luthor) (Birds of Prey S4) (5/17) * Not Easy * Devil's Eyes * Root Cause * Nobody Wins * Control (Birds of Prey S5) (10/17) * Fire Escape * Old Friends, New Enemies * Decode * The Battle Within * Blood and Circuits * God Mode * Zero Day * Pound of Flesh * Dark Mirror * The Black Damn Canary (Birds of Prey S6) (10/15) * Death and the Maidens * Post-Apocalypse (alt. reality) * FlashCanary * My Soul To Take * So Much Suffering * Thousand Eyes * Infinite (BOP) * Centennial * Broken Birds * Breathe Into Me (Birds of Prey S7) (1/10) * Whatever It Takes (Birds of Prey S8) (3/12) * Paradigm * Dance With The Devil * Green Canary (Birds of Prey S9) (9/13) * Blow Me Away (Laurel's hallucinations) * Failure (Laurel's hallucinations) * Breaking The Silence (Laurel's hallucinations) * Without You (hallucinations/possessing Laurel Lance) * Sooner Or Later (possessing Laurel Lance) * Tear The World Down * What A Piece Of Work Is Man * Lights Out * Everything Burns Crossover Appearances (Supergirl S3) (11/22) * Lines * No Longer The Last (flashbacks) * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton * Nova Day * The Swarm * The House of Zod * Framed * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (4/20) * Brain On Fire (hallucinations) * Mind Games * Final Solution * Krypton's Last Stand (The Last Children of Krypton S1) (1/15) * Such Rage In Your Heart (hallucinations) (The Last Children of Krypton S3) (2/15) * Brainiac Returns * An Exercise In Futility (The Last Children of Krypton S3) (4/15) * Have It All * The Road (alt. reality) * Crisis (alt. reality) * Worldkiller Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Convergence Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey S2 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey S3 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey S5 Antagonists Category:Supergirl S3 Antagonists Category:Recurring characters appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Earth-38 Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Aliens Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Artificial Beings Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 9 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 Characters Category:Series-spanning antagonists Category:Antagonists appearing in multiple series